


Sick Day

by iloveromance



Category: Mr. Mom (1983)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: With Jack going back to work and Caroline prepared to stay home, she finds that she's a little sad about the change. Leave it to her husband to give her the most wonderful surprise.





	Sick Day

It felt like a regular morning as Caroline woke before her alarm clock went off. Wearily she climbed out of bed and slipped into the shower. It only took a few moments to remember that this was no ordinary day. Or perhaps it was. Things were going back to normal, even though she couldn’t remember what normal was, exactly. It had been so long since she’d started her job at the advertising agency and Jack stayed at home with the kids. The thought of her former job (or boss rather) made her shudder. She should have filed a harassment suit along with her resignation, but it was too late for that. Besides, she found that she really and truly missed her family. She was looking forward to staying at home, for a while anyway. She dressed in comfortable clothing and returned to the bedroom, pleased to see that Jack was already up and about. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said, giving her a kiss. 

“Good morning, Jack. How did you sleep?”

“Great! And you?” 

She smiled, remembering the way he held her so close, something that he hadn’t done in a while. “Wonderful.”

“Well, I should get ready for work.”

“Right. And I should get breakfast started.”

“I’ll be right down.”

She kissed him again and went to wake up the kids. Megan, of course was already awake, playing contentedly in her crib. She lifted her youngest daughter into her arms and kissed her cheek. “Good morning, sweetie. Let’s go see if your brothers are up.”

The moment she entered the boys’ room, she laughed. Of course, there they were sound asleep. 

“Come on, boys. Up!” she shouted. “Time for breakfast and then school!” Her eyes moved to the toy trumpet that lay on the foot of Alex’s bed. She picked it up and began to play a bugle call, something that Jack said worked wonders at getting the boys up. And lo and behold, they both climbed out of bed, begrudgingly of course, and headed to the bathroom across the hall, walking like zombies. 

“I’ll have breakfast ready in a few minutes, okay? Meet you downstairs.”

“Okay Mommy.” Kenny said.

Megan still in her arms, Caroline padded down the stairs and put Megan in her high chair. Funny how all it took to keep her daughter happy was a handful of Cheerios.

Minutes later, the boys and her husband entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” She said as they sat down at the table. “I made oatmeal and your Frosted Flakes are over there.”

“Gr-eat!” Jack said, making Kenny laugh.

Caroline smiled. “Jack that is getting so old. You say that every morning!” 

“I know but as long as Kenny thinks it’s funny, I’m going to keep saying it.”

“Great.” She replied in mock sarcasm. 

“Come on boys, hurry up. We don’t want to be late for school, do we?”

“Do we have to go to school, Mommy?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah, Mommy. I don’t want to go to school. I want to stay home with you.”

“You’ll see me this afternoon when I come pick you up, all right? Now come on, let’s go.”

“I need to go too.” Jack said. He glanced at his watch. “Jinx will be here any minute.”

She escorted him to the front door and stood just looking at him. Even after all these years he was still so handsome.

He turned to his sons, who were standing beside her. “Bye guys. See you tonight, okay?”

“Bye Dad.” Kenny said. 

“Bye Daddy.” Alex echoed. 

He stared at them for a moment. “Wow, this is weird, huh? I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“We’ll miss you too, Jack.” Caroline said. She took a deep breath to keep from crying. Why was she crying anyway?

“See you tonight, okay?”

“Sure.” 

They kissed once more and she watched him start down the brick walkway toward the car. But when he reached the blue Ford, he opened the door and leaned inside. And then to her surprise, he closed the door. The car took off, leaving him standing there alone. 

He walked back up the driveway toward the house. 

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I told Jinx that I’m taking a sick day.”

“But you’re not sick! And it’s your first day! Won’t he be upset? I mean, after all, you lost your job before.”

“Jinx knows better than to mess with me.” He said in all seriousness. “Besides, I have other obligations today.”

“Obligations? What could be more important than going to work?”

“This…” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

“Jack, we can’t! What about the boys? And Megan?”

“We’ll take the boys to school and Megan can come with us.”

“But Jack-.”

“Is there anything wrong with wanting to spend the day with my wife and daughter?”

“Not at all. In fact, it’s a great idea.”

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get this day started.”

Caroline opened the door wider to let him in, smiling when he corralled the boys to the car. She could definitely get used to this.

THE END


End file.
